Retrouvailles
by Galadriel's gal
Summary: Scène de retrouvailles entre Bridgess et Wellan dans Les Héritiers d'Enkidiev réimaginée pour ajouter un peu de larmes et d'émotions. AU


Bridgess se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du palais pour y trouver un livre qui lui serait utile pour son enseignement. Les nouveaux élèves d'Émeraude progressaient très vite et le programme de base ne suffirait bientôt plus à leur soif d'apprendre. Sa nouvelle vocation de professeur plaisait bien à Bridgess, elle aimait les enfants et avait l'impression d'y être utile. Mais, même si elle était heureuse que la guerre soit finie et que tous les habitants du continent soient maintenant en sécurité, il lui arrivait de regretter sa vie de soldat. Plus que l'ivresse des combats, c'était surtout la camaraderie avec ses frères et soeurs d'armes qui lui manquaient. Autrefois si proches d'elle, ses anciens compagnons étaient aujourd'hui dispersés à travers le continent et leur communication mentale s'était beaucoup affaiblie.

Bridgess soupira. Elle s'était battue toute sa vie pour la paix mais un sentiment de nostalgie l'habitait quand elle songeait à l'existence d'aventure qu'elle avait menée. C'était sûrement la bibliothèque qui lui faisait cet effet, l'endroit était encore plein de l'énergie de son ancien mari, qui lui manquait encore terriblement. Santo, en plus d'être son âme soeur, était doux, attentionné, romantique et l'aimait depuis toujours. Mais Bridgess n'avait jamais réussi à éprouver pour lui la même passion et la même dévotion qu'à Wellan. Depuis la mort de celui-ci, elle avait comme l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Rien avait autant de couleur, de joie et de vie qu'avant.

En fermant les yeux, Bridgess se remémora tous les moments passés avec Wellan dans la bibliothèque. Les heures à le regarder étudier un traité d'histoire ou de géographie en retenant son souffle pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir devant un bureau, juste derrière le rayon où elle se trouvait. L'endroit pulsait encore de l'énergie de Wellan. Lentement, Bridgess s'y rendit.

Wellan, le fils de Kira, se tenait à la place qu'occupait son mari jadis. Bien qu'ils aient le même prénom, les des hommes étaient assez différents physiquement. Pourtant, certaines habitudes de ce garçon ressemblaient de façon étrange à celles du défunt Grand chef des chevaliers. De plus, il lisait un livre en elfique ancien, un savoir que Wellan seul avait au royaume d'Émeraude. Bousculée par les souvenirs et assaillie d'un doute soudain, Bridgess éleva la voix

-Wellan, es-tu l'homme que j'ai épousé jadis? demanda-t-elle.

Wellan resta sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Elle avait vieilli, mais pour lui, Bridgess resterait à jamais son meilleur écuyer, la magnifique jeune femme qu'il avait épousé et la mère de sa fille qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer malgré tous les obstacles dans leur vie. Mais maintenant, elle était mariée à Santo, son âme sœur, qui la rendait heureuse et qui lui avait donné les enfants biologiques qu'elle voulait tant. Il ne voulait pas lui causer de mal, mais en voyant ses grands yeux bleus remplis de doutes, il ne sut lui mentir.

-Oui, répondit-il gravement.

Bridgess ferma les yeux et serra les poings. La douleur se lisait sur ses traits. Wellan s'en voulu d'avoir troublé le bonheur de cette femme qui ne méritait rien d'autre. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait refoulés en lui depuis son enfance percèrent l'écran d'oubli qui entourait son ancienne vie et une nostalgie profonde s'empara de lui. Il regrettait tant l'époque où ils étaient tous deux jeunes Chevaliers qui pouvaient s'aimer. Un temps à jamais révolu.

-Qui d'autre sait? demanda Bridgess d'une voix dure qui cachait mal ses émotions.  
-Seulement Kira, Lassa et Hadrian. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, à toi et Jeni, pour ne pas vous faire souffrir inutilement.  
-Comment est-ce possible? que tu sois vivant?  
-J'ai rendu un grand service aux dieux, qui m'a coûté très cher, alors ils m'ont offert une récompense. J'ai la chance de me faire une deuxième vie, Bridgess.

Cette fois, elle n'essaya pas de retenir ses larmes. Elles coulaient à flot sur son visage mais ce qui fit le plus mal à Wellan fut la tristesse et l'impuissance dans son regard, et le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien pour elle.

-Ne le dis pas à Jeni, pas tout de suite, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit prête. S'il te plaît, fais comme si je ne savais rien. Je ne suis pas encore détachée de toi au point de te considérer autrement que comme l'homme que j'aime. Je te souhaite d'avoir une deuxième vie moins souffrante que le première.

Bridgess se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce. Elle trouva cependant la force de se retourner une dernière fois.

-Je t'ai tellement aimé, Wellan... Et elle s'enfuya en courant.

Elle sella son cheval et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Bridgess, arrivée dans sa ferme, se coucha dans son lit. Elle passa de longues minutes à puiser en elle la volonté de continuer à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand Santo arriva de la chasse, elle était prête. Elle l'accueilli en souriant et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle lui demanda aussi comment s'était passé sa journée. Il commença son récit mais s'interrompit vite.

-Bridgess, ça va? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Son épouse soupira. Elle ne pouvait rien cacher à cet homme sensible qui lisait ses émotions comme personne d'autre. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

-C'est Wellan, le fils de Kira, lui répondit-elle.  
-Non, ne me dis pas qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose!  
-Non, le rassura, Bridgess, non il va bien.  
-Alors quoi?

Bridgess soupira et ferma lentement les yeux. Après un long silence, sous le regard insistant de son mari, elle se lança.

-Quand Wellan, l'autre Wellan, ton meilleur ami, est mort il y a presque 20 ans, les dieux lui ont accordé une faveur.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Ils lui ont offert une autre vie, il a ressuscité dans le corps du fils de Kira, mais a conservé tous ses souvenirs.  
-Bridgess, pourquoi pleures-tu?

Il serra sa femme dans ses bras, qui était secouée de lourds sanglots.

-Santo, je l'aime. Je l'aime depuis toujours et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Quand je l'ai vu tout-à-l'heure, je me suis souvenue à quel sans lui m'est tellement dur, c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer.  
-Chut, calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu m'as moi, maintenant.

Cela ne sembla pas rassurer son épouse en pleurs. Son regard était vide et elle semblait aussi fatiguée que si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs semaines. Quelque chose la rongeait, le désespoir et le deuil bien sûr mais aussi une culpabilité qui n'échappa pas à son mari. Le cœur de Santo s'alourdit de tout l'amour qu'il portait à cette femme qui saurait jamais lui rendre.

-Bridgess, demanda Santo, ne m'as-tu jamais aimé?

Celle-ci baissa la tête, honteuse, incapable de lui mentir même si c'était elle aurait tant voulu le faire.

-Tu ne t'es pas remise de sa mort depuis 20 ans? Tu continues d'offrir ton cœur à cet homme qui t'a tant fait souffrir?  
-Je suis tellement désolée... dit-elle, en sentant la rage dans sa voix. Elle tremblait.  
-Pourquoi t'es-tu mariée à moi, si tu ne m'as jamais aimé? Par pitié? Par peur d'être seule? Pour que je te fasse les enfants qu'il n'a pas pu t'offrir? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela si tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi?

-BRIGDESS, RÉPONDS-MOI!  
-Parce que c'était sa dernière volonté, énonça Bridgess, entre deux sanglots.

Elle l'avait rarement vu en colère, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus effrayant. Ses traits doux étaient déformés par la haine et les yeux, par l'incompréhension. Il accorda un dernier regard à la femme qu'il avait aimé comme un fou mais dont le cœur ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Bridgess resta là, à pleurer.


End file.
